


Halloween

by CrazyA



Series: Together [4]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, emiko so fun to write I swear, i know it’s not October fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyA/pseuds/CrazyA
Summary: It’s Langa and Reki’s daughter’s first Halloween!I know it’s not October I just thought of this and wrote it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211300
Kudos: 52





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re confused, read the first work in this series! This takes place between chapters 7 and 8 :)

It was spooky season. Also known as Halloween. 

“Wait isn’t Halloween in like, two weeks?” Reki said at their family dinner on October 15th. 

Langa was attempting to feed their daughter Emiko and stopped with the spoon mid-air to think.

“Yeah I guess it is. I thought you didn’t like Halloween?” 

“Gah!” Emiko squealed.

“Well now we have Emiko, I know she’s only 6 months old, but I’m sure she’ll want to do Halloween when she’s old enough.” Reki replied. 

Langa went back to feeding her, “is it safe to take her out?” 

“Well we’ll be with her! And I’m sure her uncle Miya would love to join us as well.” Reki smiled. 

“She can’t eat candy though?”

Langa’s mom walked in the room getting home from work.

“Hello! How are you three doing?”

Langa asked, “mom do you think Emiko is too young to go trick or treating?”

She thought for a second, “Well even though she can’t eat the candy, you both can. Why don’t you take her and you all get dressed up! It would be really fun and a great memory.”

“See!” Reki said, “I already have her costume picked out too!” He got out his phone and typed something in then reached out showing his boyfriend the picture. 

Langa grabbed the phone and looked at the photo.

“I mean, I guess this will be okay…”

—

The next day they went to the costume store to look at their options for themselves. 

The three walked around for a while, looking at everything.

“Geez! Why is everything so expensive!” Reki said. 

“I mean, they do need to make money, and we both are pretty broke.” Langa replied. 

“What if we just got the outfit for Emiko then took stuff from our closets to make our own costumes?” Reki wondered. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Langa said, grabbing the costume for Emiko and the three walked to the checkout. 

—

They found some cheap bunny ears at the dollar store to use for their costumes. 

Those were probably enough. 

Emiko looked so cute in her costume though. 

Halloween was here, and they were meeting Miya at Dope Sketch before going trick or treating. 

“Really?” Miya said, exasperated, “you chose to dress her up as a bear?” 

The two boys looked at each other and said in sync, “yeah.”

“Well, I can’t believe you both.” Miya said leaning down to the 6 month old, “hey Emiko! It’s me, your uncle Miya!” 

She giggled, “na!”

The four of them began walking with Emiko in the stroller. 

They knocked on the first door and as it opened they said, ”trick or treat!”

“Aren’t you four the cutest!” The lady said, putting candy in their baskets. 

“Thank you!” They all said. 

“Pa!” Emiko squealed. 

“Aww! She’s such a sweetie!”

The three smiled and thanked her once again. 

The night went on that way, going to house after house, getting complimented on their outfits, thanking them, and then repeat.

It was getting late, so they decided to go to one more house before heading home. 

Miya spoke up while they were walking down the street, “wow I need to go with you three again next year! I’m loaded on candy. I’m probably not going to eat much of it, but it still is pretty awesome to get bragging rights.” He laughed while they were walking up the stairs to the final house. 

_ Knock, knock _

“Trick or treat!”

An older woman had answered the door.

“Oh my gosh! You are such a cutie!” She said looking at Emiko. “It’s so nice of you to volunteer to take your  _ little sister  _ trick or treating! Your mother must be so grateful!” She looked up at Reki.

The boys stood there awkwardly. “Uh, she’s actually our daughter… ” Langa said, grabbing Reki’s hand and holding it tight.

Reki squeezed his boyfriend’s hand hard. 

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry! I can see it now, she has your blue eyes. I apologize, you both look so young and I shouldn’t have assumed.” She said bowing. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry!” Reki said with a fake smile. 

“Alright, you four have a nice night.”

As they walked off the porch Miya said, “well that was awkward.” He looked over at Reki who was tearing up.

Emiko must have sensed the tension in her father. She looked over at him and yelled, “papa!” 

Reki and Langa looked at each other in shock. “What did you say, princess?” Langa replied.

“Papa!” 

“Oh my god! You said papa!” Reki cried while reaching down to grab her out of the stroller. 

Miya asked, “were those her first words” and Langa nodded with tears in his eyes. 

Emiko was grabbing at Reki’s hair now, trying to pull the bunny ears off when he gave his daughter a big hug. 

Well, I guess this Halloween wasn’t so bad.


End file.
